powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BraveHeart70/Adam Kadmon
History Adam's story is one every person strives to emulate. A young man, broken by his limitations and the soul-crushing mediocrity of his existence, resolved to overcome his own reality in order to implant it into the world around him, healing it of its pains whilst reforming it in his image. In words for the laymen, he conquered himself in order to gain the power necessary to overtake the world. Personality Mannerisms & Hobbies Adam is a strong-willed young man who forged himself through the fires of passion welled up within his heart. He is a man who has truly become the embodiment of his will and seeks to imprint his way of thought onto any world that would have it. Flaws & Issues Since he was a child, two worlds have always collided within him. That of logic and the supernatural. In order to resolve this inner duality, he sought to utilize logic until he reached it's limited form, transcending into the realm of the supernatural. Beliefs & Philosophies Adam always saw his Maker as a method by which he could overcome his limitations. Whether or not the entity took kindly to this is another story, yet, this attitude is undisputedly one of the cornerstones that led to his current mindset. File:Adam Full Appearane.jpg File:Adam Kadmon profile.jpg|The difference.... File:Adam Happy.jpg|... Power makes Personal Statistics Origin: Earth 616 Name: Adam Kadmon. Classification: Living Anomaly MBTI: INTP Alignment: Chaotic Good Color Identity: White/Black/Red Gender: Male Age: 21 years old Date of Birth: June 30, 1996 Height: 6'2 Weight: 225 lbs or so Likes: Freedom, resolve, passion, women (to a fault), power, children, friendships, adventure, sweets, Mexican and Italian food. Dislikes: Abusive authority. His creator's hypocrisy (especially when it's disguised as morality). Powerlessness. Affiliation: Himself. Lifestyle While Adam spends most of his time living the life he had always envisioned for himself and his family/friends on his homeworld of earth. This merely entails imparting incredible powers to those closest to him and partying with the beautiful women of his planet that at one point made him feel incredibly insecure. He even enjoys a healthy sex life with said beautiful women. He also frequently writes and participates in activities (such as martial arts and sports) that had brought him to the soul-crushing realities of his own limitations. Now greatly enjoying his towering competence in the crafts. But this is all on earth, within the vast expanse of the ever-expanding multiverse, there are literally infinite possibilities both within and without of himself. Philosophy Relationships Isis File:4248025-isis1.jpg|Word to the wise... don't piss off Isis. File:4248023-isis.jpg|Isis introducing herself to Adam. File:B5b23fc4bca6ac15850748dbc897d344.jpg|I know babe... I know... Combat Statistics Powers: Sephirot Empowerment Abilities: Unrestricted Murdering, Meta Combat, Magic Unification, Specialist Powers Innate Skills: Spiritual Meditation, Instant Learning, Training Regimen, Enhanced Potential, Indomitable Will Apocrypha of the Five Worlds The First World - Assiah The Second World - Formation The Third World - Creation The Fourth World - Emanation The Fifth World - Adam Kadmon Ein Sof Ohr After inheriting the "crown" of his existence upon ascending into the Fifth World, Adam was allowed to ascend even further into the Infinite Light of God - the paraphysical life force of all things. Themes Starset - It has Begun. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZp3Mtn-YsI Starset - Let it Die. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xJtBYAKBByk One Republic - Good Life. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jZhQOvvV45w One Republic - Everybody Loves Me. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=blx7u7PVbZI Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet